


Chat Fic 2

by Techgirl



Series: Chat Fics [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-513</p>
<p>Beta by Later2nite.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chat Fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> Post-513
> 
> Beta by Later2nite.

**Studoflibave says:** Justin?

**Brianstoyboy says:** Hi, lover boy *wiggles eyebrows*

**Studoflibave says:** Are you high?

**Briansboytoy says:** No *pouts*

**Studoflibave says:** What’re you doing?

**Briansboytoy says:** Babysitting Mikey’s comic book store, and I’m bored out of my mind. I was trying to draw for the next issue of Rage, but apparently I’ve lost my talent because it all came out like crap. 

**Studoflibave says:** Okay, good. I need you to do something for me.

**Briansboytoy says:** Good?

**Studoflibave says:** What?

**Briansboytoy says:** You just said it’s good that I can’t draw anymore. 

**Studoflibave says:** Whatever. Can you help me out here or not?

**Briansboytoy says:** Want me to get you off while we chat? Want me to stroke your keys the right way and make your mousepad moist?

**Studoflibave says:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Briansboytoy says:** Sex. Do you wanna?

**Studoflibave says:** No, but thanks for offering. Can you go over to Kinnetik and pick up some papers? Cynthia will have them ready for you. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Where are you?

**Studoflibave says:** At home. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Wait, what? Were you there when I left this morning? 

**Studoflibave says:** Did you see me anywhere?

**Briansboytoy says:** No, but the house is so freakishly large we could have a family with ten kids living there and not know about them. 

**Studoflibave says:** I’m pretty certain we’re the only ones here.

**Briansboytoy says:** But we can’t know for sure.

**Studoflibave says:** Justin! Focus.

**Briansboytoy says:** Don’t yell at me.

**Studoflibave says:** Can you do it or not? I need them before 3.

**Studoflibave says:** Justin?

**Studoflibave says:** Are you still there?

**Briansboytoy says:** You yelled at me for being concerned about the family in our basement. 

**Studoflibave says:** Never mind. I’ll have Cynthia send them over here. 

**Briansboytoy says:** No! I wanna do it. Don’t take away my fun. 

**Studoflibave says:** Are you sure you’re not high?

**Briansboytoy says:** I did take two of the pills Emmett gave me. He said they were mint pastilles, but who knows?

**Studoflibave says:** Are you serious? 

**Briansboytoy says:** Noooo. 

**Studoflibave says:** So, no drugs?

**Briansboytoy says:** No drugs. 

**Studoflibave says:** Can you be here in two hours?

**Briansboytoy says:** Mikey will be back soon. I’ll go right over to Kinnetik after that. 

**Studoflibave says:** Thanks. Gotta go.

**Briansboytoy says:** Don’t go! I love chatting with you.

**Studoflibave says:** Some of us have work to do. 

**Briansboytoy says:** And some of us have lost our talent and won’t be able to provide for ourselves.

**Studoflibave says:** Too bad.

**Briansboytoy says:** Will you take care of me? 

**Studoflibave says:** We’ll see.

**Briansboytoy says:** If you don’t want to, I can just ask someone else. 

**Studoflibave says:** Good luck with that. 

**Briansboytoy says:** There are plenty of other guys out there, you know.

**Studoflibave says:** Just let me know when you want me to pack up your shit and send it over to your new sugar daddy.

**Briansboytoy says:** Don’t you love me?

**Studoflibave says:** Not right now, no. 

**Briansboytoy says:** What about now?

**Briansboytoy says:** Brian? *pokes you*

**Briansboytoy says:** I can tell you haven’t signed out. 

**Studoflibave says:** Just get here as fast as possible. 

**Briansboytoy says:** There you are! Want me to buy anything while I’m in the city?

**Studoflibave says:** Just food for our hidden family to keep them from starving to death.

**Briansboytoy says:** Aww, you do care about them. I knew they’d grow on you.

**Studoflibave says:** And two tubes of lube. 

**Briansboytoy says:** For the family?

**Studoflibave says:** No. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Are you gonna fuck me when I get home?!

**Studoflibave says:** What do you think? 

**Briansboytoy says:** That you do love me!

**Studoflibave says:** Happy to see that 1500 on your SAT’s wasn’t just a fluke. 

**Briansboytoy says:** ♥

**Studoflibave says:** Later, twat.


End file.
